


Can Your Heart Rate Rise a Little?

by slythleo



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava is a useless gay, Barista!Beatrice, Beatrice has a secret, Beatrice with eyeglasses, Coffee Shop, F/F, One-Shot, not much plot but yes fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythleo/pseuds/slythleo
Summary: Ava decides that it’s about time she asks for the number of the beautiful barista she’s been crushing on for weeks.Cue: Useless gay.BGM: Would You Be So Kind by dodie
Relationships: Ava Silva/Sister Beatrice, Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva
Comments: 38
Kudos: 232





	Can Your Heart Rate Rise a Little?

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered that I can only write a fanfic by making the main character as much of a dumb gay as I am. My good friend @eris223 said I achieved the gay I was gunning for, thank you very much, my dude.
> 
> I also learned that I’m among the writers who use song lyrics as a title. Sue me. 
> 
> This is my very first fanfic and I dedicate this to my Avatrice hoes, Bible Study. Happy one month, you chaotic gays. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters but they own me.

Today is the day. 

Ava is going to walk into that coffee shop she’s been frequenting the past few weeks, and she’s going to muster up all her fake confidence to actually ask the pretty, nerdy barista for her number.

She already knows the name. The first time she walked through the glass door and laid her eyes on the girl, who’s about her age, she knew she just had to know her. And she kind of did when she sneakily looked on the nametag as the barista was writing “Ava” on her cup of hot chocolate. 

Beatrice. What a fitting name for such a beautiful lady.

Now if only Ava can get through this order without fucking things up, that would be so great.

“Hello, Ava!” Beatrice calls from behind the counter. 

Cool on the outside, a hot mess on the inside. Ava is yet again reduced to a pile of useless gay goo. She feels too damn special that Beatrice actually remembers who she is now. To be fair, she’s been coming in regularly since that first time when a horrible downpour forced her to take shelter in the cafe. She doesn’t even like coffee, even the smell turns her off. But you know, you learn to live with it if it means sharing a few minutes with the most angelic, elegant lady you’ve laid your eyes on. 

“Hi, Bea-I mean, Beatrice! Hello, long time no see!”

“What do you mean? I just saw you the other day.” Beatrice asks, hiding a little smile as she pushes up her eyeglasses. 

_Oh yeah, she did._ Ava screams internally. Why does she have to be a rambling idiot all the time? She doesn’t even have to say anything more than a simple hello. Now, Beatrice probably thinks that she’s a weirdo who assumed they’re already on a nickname basis after just a few brief exchanges over the counter. _Fantastic work, Ava. Just scare her away like that._

“Ava? You okay? Don’t worry. You can call me Bea if you want. I don’t mind. They all do,” the barista says, pointing towards her other co-workers and shaking her head a little as if trying to get rid of something in her ear. 

One of the smaller baristas calls Bea over.

“Let me handle this customer, Bea. Do you mind looking into some paperworks inside? I’m sure I did them all well, but you know I’d love for you to look over them again,” says the other girl, Camila, according to her nametag. 

_Ugh, nice going Camila_ , Ava thinks to herself. Of course the universe wouldn’t let her quest for the girl’s number go smoothly. She wonders what she did wrong in her past life to have zero game in this one. Did she kill a nun? Thrash a football merch store? Freaking throw up on stupid man on the street? She’ll never truly know. Well, she’ll probably end up just having another chocolate drink, a cold one this time, to match the feeling inside her chest. _Whoa, down girl, you’re getting dramatic as heck._

Camila turns to Ava, shooing Beatrice away. Bea hovers behind the smaller girl, seemingly hesitant to walk away. Ava takes this as a good sign. _Maybe this isn’t as doomed as I thought it was._

“Hi! What are you having today? Personally I like a quad grande flat white with—“

“Oh no, Ava doesn’t do coffee,” Bea interrupts, shooting Ava her trademark timid smile. 

“Well then? Tea perhaps? I would suggest a London Fog—“

“No,” Ava says at the same time as Bea does. The latter purses her lips, looking a tiny bit embarrassed. 

“No tea either, please,” Ava finishes. This time it's her who shoots an intrigued look towards the girl of her dreams. _Interesting. She remembers my preferences._ Ava immediately scolds herself. _You soft, hopeless gay. She leaned a little and now you’re falling. It’s not like it’s hard to remember the only thing you order here: chocolate._

Bea clears her throat, calling Ava’s attention for the nth time. “Are you up for something cold today? Iced chocolate?”

“You read my mind.”

At that, Bea pushes her glasses up again, which then makes Ava swoon for the hundredth time in a matter of minutes. That’s so freaking adorable. Ava notices a blush rising on the barista’s face before the latter abruptly turns around, whispering a small “sorry” while at it.

_Huh, weird._

“I’ll be right back with your drink, Ava,” Camila says cheekily, with an emphasis on her name. The tiny girl wiggles her eyebrows as she puts the cash Ava handed in the register. 

But Ava didn’t think much of it. She’s just looking over to where Bea disappeared into, wondering if she said something wrong that sent the other girl fleeing. _Did I somehow fuck it all up? I can’t remember with all these stupid thoughts in my mind. You know what, she’s probably just so nice to everyone. She looks smart, she probably has everyone else’s names memorized. You’re not special. Plus you’re a dumbass. You’re like a puppy. Oh god I hope she likes puppies. Or cats?_

Ava closes her eyes and draws in a breath. _Get your shit together._

She looks around the cafe and seeing no new customers, she decides to just wait for her drink on the counter. 

Suddenly a song pops into her brain. She shakes her head, laughing to herself about how her mind is desperate for her life to become a freaking musical.

**_“Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? You see I’m trying. I know you know that I like you but that’s not enough, so if you will please fall in love.”_ **

_Thanks for that, dodie. For the millionth time, you put my thoughts into words_. 

“Iced choco for Ava!” Camila hollers, silencing Dodie in her mind for a bit. The girl gives her a wide smile as she reaches for the drink. “Do you want me to say something to Bea later? You don’t look like you’re planning to stay.” 

“Oh. Oh, no. No, thanks. I’m just going. Gotta go. Bye!”

As expected, Ava came in with a single goal and didn’t achieve it, as she always does. She knew asking for Bea’s number was gonna be hard, but she didn’t think she’d walk out the cafe without even having a chance to stumble on her words as she tried to push “Can I get your number?” out of her mouth. 

_Maybe next time?_ She tells herself. _Definitely next time._

And with a final glance to the employees’ only area, she slowly walks away, with dodie providing her background music. _I guess I’ll take the L today._

**_“I think it’s only fair. There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere. Wanna share? ‘Cause I like you but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love with me.”_ **

“Ava!”

She freezes just as she stepped out the door. _Did I leave something inside? I don’t remember bringing anything else with me. Why is she calling me?_

Ava turns around to see Bea a few steps away from her.

“Oh hi, Bea. Um, did I leave something behind? Sorry you had to follow me. What is it?”

“Yeah, you did. My number. That’s what you came in for, right?”

_WHAT._

“I-uh- what???” 

“Your face is so adorable scrunched like that. Also, admit it. I’ll give it to you. If you still want it?”

_What is happening? Did I actually ask her for her number earlier? Was that a thing that I missed? Am I finally losing my mind because of talking to myself too much?_

“No, you’re fine,” Bea steps a little bit closer. 

_Did I say that out loud???_

“For the record, I don’t remember all our customers’ names, much less their orders. Unless they’re a gorgeous girl with such expressive eyes and a beautiful smile. You’re one of a kind. Also, I love puppies, but I’m more of a cat lady.”

Ava looks at Bea like she’s grown another head.

“How did you know that? I’m sure you weren’t there, plus I didn’t say all of that out loud.”

“You seem smart. Figure it out.”

_Omigod._

_Omigod. You can ACTUALLY read my mind._

Bea looks at her, smirks, and looks down as if suddenly shy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. You just think so loudly. I can’t help it.”

“NO. No! It’s okay! I’m just shocked?! And embarrassed-“

_Omigod you heard all the random things I kept thinking about. Can the ground swallow me whole now? At least the last person I talked to was you. I’m happy. If only humiliated._

“HEY. It’s okay. We can talk about it more? If you give your number to me? I mean, only if you want to, of course. I’m still on my shift so I kinda have to go back, like, right now.”

Ava manages to calm herself down, thinking there’ll be so much time to talk about it. She thinks about her number and then sends a wide grin and a wink at Bea’s direction. _Thanks, fake confidence!_ Bea lets out a little laugh while tucking a bit of her hair behind her ears. 

Now, dodie’s back with the soundtrack of the day. 

“ ** _Do me a favor, can your heart rate rise a little?_** ”

Bea’s face turns red. _Now or never._ Ava steps closer. 

“Got you there,” Ava whispers as she pushes Bea’s glasses up her nose. 

“Talk to you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess! If it made you smile even the tiniest bit, please let me know. I’m a Leo in need of validation.
> 
> If you hated it you can tag me @slythleo on Twitter and I will let my friends come at you lol jk no I’m sorry please don’t. 
> 
> AND WE’RE GETTING A SEASON 2 Y’ALL  
> #AvatriceRise


End file.
